


Sugar and Spice

by Trans_N_Pans



Series: Liar Liar [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John being cute as hell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is Bad at Titles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stomach aches, Takes place after Liar Liar, and tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_N_Pans/pseuds/Trans_N_Pans
Summary: Alex loves spicy foods, spicy foods don't love him back.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Some nice Lams fluff <3

“You know sometimes I wonder if you’re just a glutton for punishment” John said with a chuckle, ignoring the glare from the Omega across from him.

 

“Not another word, Laurens. I’m going to sit here and enjoy my shrimp stir fry and I’m not going to hear another god damn word from you about it” Alex muttered from across the table. It wasn't often that Alex, Laf, John, and Herc went out to get actual dinner at a restaurant, but when they did it was a 50/50 chance they’d either go to Laf’s favorite French restaurant, or they went out to get Thai on Alex’s request. Typically, it would be left up to a coin flip. Odd’s had been in Alexander’s favor that day, thankfully for him.

 

“Alright, alright, but when  you start whining about your stomach hurting don’t come crying to me” John shrugged nonchalantly as he continued to eat his own meal, Alex nodding once with a huff, ignoring the discomfort that was already starting to settle in. 

 

After dinner Alex waved by to Laf and Herc as they went back to their apartment.

 

“Can I stay at your place tonight? James is over tonight and I have class in the morning. Would really like to be able to get a few hours of sleep tonight” Alex chuckled and John snorted.

 

“You never sleep anyways” he pointed out with a soft laugh, though they both knew John wasn't trying to make fun of his insomnia.

 

“Yeah, well if I’m not going to sleep I’d rather be able to lay in silence and not have to listen to my roommate and his boyfriend fucking like rabbits all night.” Alex countered and that had John laughing even harder.

 

“Come on, you know you’re always welcome over” John said as he started to calm down, wiping a stray tear from his eye. The two of them walked and talked the whole way to the Alpha’s apartment, Alex managing to hide the already worsening pain in his stomach. While he loved spicy foods, they didn’t return his affections. 

 

“You feeling alright?” John asked as they got into the apartment and Alex whined as he went and plopped on the couch.

 

“My stomach hurts..” he muttered and John sighed, but smiled some.

 

“Let me get you something to help with it, just try and relax. Want anything? Water?” John asked as he went to the kitchen after Alex said no. At this point in both their friendship and relationship, he had made his grandma’s remedy for stomach aches more times than he could count for Alex. He didn’t mind. If he could help him, he would keep doing it for him until he died..or until Alex’s body gave up and became immune to the spicy foods that the Omega was going to keep ingesting(despite his body’s obvious protests on the matter). To be fair, the likelihood of Alex ceasing to eat spicy food was just as likely as John never eating sweets again. Never.

 

“Thanks..” Alex groaned from the couch. One mixture in a glass for Alex and movie later, he seemed to be relaxing.

 

“Feeling any better?” John asked from where they were curled up on the couch. Alex nodded, relaxed against him.

 

“Yeah, a lot. Thanks. You have to take care of me way too often” Alex chuckled and John snickered, but kissed his cheek.

 

“Thats because I love you, stupid” he teased and Alex rolled his eyes,but leaned up to kiss him.

 

“You really do need to lay off the spicy foods sometimes, though. I don’t think it’s good for you” John commented once they parted, Alex looking at him with a blank expression.

  
“I can and will kick you out of your own bed, Laurens” he deadpanned and John laughed.


End file.
